That hardworking guy
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] Leo x N (LeoN)- oneshot about VIXX TV 2 episode 62. "Aku, VIXX, dan Starlights percaya padamu."


**That hardworking guy.**

 **.**

 **Leo x N [Jung Taekwoon x Cha Hakyeon] – VIXX by Jellyfish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, REAL V. VIXX TV~" sapa laki-laki itu, di malam hari. Telah menunjukkan waktu sebelas malam, dan dia di sana, sendirian, dengan kamera di sudut ruangan. Senyumnya agak canggung, namun tetap mempesona. Dia menyentuh sedikit rambutnya, menatap kamera dengan kepala yang sedikit berlagak, tapi semua _Starlights_ tahu, dia sangat menggemaskan. "Aku sedang berada di ruangan latihan sekarang. Aku akan berlatih untuk penampilan dansaku di panggung _Golden Disk Awards_ sekarang~" sapanya dengan suara _tenor_ -nya yang lembut, kemudian mundur bebrapa langkah dan melepaskan mantel tebal yang membungkus dirinya dari hawa dingin. sementara itu dia bersenandung pelan sambil memutar lagu latihannya.

Musik intens mulai terdengar, dia memejamkan matanya dengan syahdu, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya yang lentur itu ke udara, membawa dirinya mengikuti musik. Dia melemparkan hentakan tubuh yang gemulai namun bertenaga, melompat dengan anggun dan melebarkan tangan dan kakinya seuai hentakan musik yang dramatis.

Cha Hakyeon benar-benar penari ulung. Bukan hanya karena bakatnya. Diaterus berlatih hingga lebih dari tengah malam itu menunjukkan dedikasi dan cinta pada penampilan panggung yang estetik. Dia mengakhiri tariannya dengan simpuh lutut dan tatapan tajam nan lembut.

"Kalian mungkin akan melihat episode VIXX TV ini setelah _Golden Disk Awards_ , tapi aku telah mempersiapkan banyak untuk penampilan kali ini~ mohon dukungannya ya~" katanya, mengakhiri syuting solonya pada malam itu, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dia kemudian mematikan kamera, dan menghela napas panjang. "Ugh… tak terasa sudah nyaris jam satu pagi… aku lelah sekali." Keluhnya sambil sedikit memijat dahinya yang terasa sedikit berkedut, kemudian memakai mantelnya yang tebal dan membereskan ruangan latihan sedikit. "Sepi sekali…" gumamnya, sesekali melirik satu ruangan latihan milik _Jellyfish_ itu. "Kuharap yang lain juga ada disini… _guys_ , aku _leader-nim_ yang kesepian, huhu." Keluhnya sendiri, kemudian terkekeh geli.

 _CKLAK_.

"Ahh!" jerit N terkejut. Matanya mendadak gelap, terasa sepasang tangan yang besar menutupi matanya dengat erat. "T-tolong, aku diculik!" katanya lagi.

"Hakyeonnie, jangan berisik, sudah nyaris jam satu malam, tahu." Jawab sang pemilik tangan tenang, membisikkannya di telinga N dengan lembut. "Justru karena itu aku teriak~ penculik biasanya beraksi malam-malam~" balas N sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau disini, Taekwoonie?"

Leo melepaskan tangannya pelan. "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Aku sesekali mengintip saja saat kau sedang dalam mode _cacing kepanasan_." Katanya.

"Yak! Itu namanya dansa kontemporer, singa menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja sih?" protes N kesal. "Aku kan lelah mengurus syuting ini sendirian setelah latihan juga…"

Leo mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Kurasa kalau ada satu makhluk yang bisa mendeskripsikan dengan singkat padat apa yang disebut keindahan, mungkin namanya _Cha – cing kepanasan – Hakyeon._ " Candanya lagi. "Tidak lucu!" jawab N kesal.

Leo memeluk N sambil agak menyeretnya keluar ruangan. "Sudah, sudah, ayo kita pulang, _dear_." Leo mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan meminta kunci dari N untuk membuat ruangan itu tersegel kembali. N melangkah gontai terkantuk-kantuk, hingga kemudian Leo memapahnya hingga masuk ke dalam _van_. Di bagian kursi penumpang, N memeluk Leo dengan erat.

"Aku lelah, Taekwoonie." Keluh N. tak biasanya N mengeluh lebih dari sekali. Sebagai seorang sahabat, teman seperjuangan dan kekasih yang telah bertahun-tahun bersama dengan pemuda _tan_ itu, Leo sudah tahu benar bahwa ini adalah salah satu indikator bahwa seorang Cha Hakyeon sangat lelah dan butuh di- _charge_ kembali. Leo terus mengelus-elus rambut N yang tebal dan lembut, mengusap pipinya dengan sayang. "Tak apa, Hakyeonnie. Kau sudah bekerja keras."

"… Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang _leader_ , Taekwoonie. Aku… sepertinya aku tidak membawa kalian lebih jauh tahun lalu untuk memenangkan lebih banyak hati _fans_ kita… Kita tidak mendapatkan hasil yang kita idamkan… sesungguhnya aku kecewa berat pada diriku sendiri…" gumam N dengan matanya yang mulai sayu.

Leo mendengar seksama. Memang pada akhir tahun lalu, N berkata bahwa VIXX telah melakukan hal yang luar biasa dengan konsep tahunan 2016 mereka. namun memang tak dapat dipungkiri, kerja keras mereka mungkin tidak cukup mendapat banyak pengakuan.

"Tapi kau bangga dengan _Starlights_ , kan?" tanya Leo.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintai _fans_ kita. Kita berkarya dan bersinar untuk mereka. aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka lagi…" jawab N pelan.

"Begitu saja sudah cukup, _dear_." Balas Leo lagi. "Sekarang beristirahatlah. Aku memegangmu. Kau…kau boleh, berliur di pakaianku, kali ini." canda Leo, namun laki-laki itu tidak lagi menjawab. Dia sudah tertidur pulas di pelukan Leo yang hangat, di bulan Januari yang bersalju itu. "Hngg…" lenguhan tipi situ menandakan N sudah tertidur cukup pulas, membuat Leo kembali mengulaskan senyuman lebar yang tidak diketahui siapapun, bahkan tidak untuk supir _van_ itu.

Saat _van_ itu memasuki terowongan, kemudian menjadi gelap di sekeliling kendaraan itu.

Leo mengangkat wajah N yang sedang tertidur, mengusap bibirnya yangkemerahan itu pelan. Lalu dia mencuri cium selama beberapa detik. Bibir Leo terkunci di atas milik N untuk beberapa saat saat suasana sedang gelap, dan dia kembali melepasnya saat cahaya lampu lalu lintas mulai mengintip dari kaca jendela mobil itu.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat istirahat, bidadariku."

.

"Halo lagi, REAL V! VIXXTV~ Kami sudah berada di _Golden Disk Awards_ sekarang. Akan banyak pertunjukkan hari ini seperti _Chained Up_ , Kennie akan membawakan _ballad_ dan tentu saja pertunjukan dansa… kami sudah bekerja keras dan kuharap kalian akan menikmatinya." Sapa N dengan pakaian putihnya, menghadap kamera dengan senyum yang membuat tulang pipinya terlihat begitu tinggi.

"Oh, akuakan bicara dengan Leo~" katanya dengan senang.

"Leo~ kenapa mukamu cemberut begitu?" tanya N jahil.

"Cha Hakyeonie tidak menekan tombol _record_ , jadi aku harus terus menerus mengulangi hal yang sama." Jawab Leo ketus, kemudian menatap kamera yang dipegang N, menahan senyum. "Yah, aku bilang, Cha Hakyeonnie sangat pandai menari modern- ah, aku mengucapkannya sekitar seratus kali!"

"Hehehe, Leo marah karena aku tidak menekan tombol _record_ dan dia harus mengucapkannya berkali-kali~" balas N dengan tawa renyahnya. Leo mengangguk cepat.

"Kami akan membawakan _Chained Up_ dan _Fantasy_ , dimana aku suka kedua lagu tersebut, jadi aku sangat menantikannya." Lanjut Leo pada kamera.

"Katakan, _fighting~"_

" _Fighting~_ " jawab Leo pelan.

N tersenyum lebar. "Hehehe, kau terlihat begitu cemberut, Taekwoonie." Ledek N usil. "Ah, apapun asal kau puas, aku tidak peduli."

"Eoh? Kau jadi benar-benar marah padaku?" balas N cemberut. "Tanpa kau harus berpura-pura lupa menekan tombol _record_ pun, tinggal kau minta, aku akan katakana semuanya, kok." Balas Leo, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil kamera dari tangan N. menaruhnya di atas meja. Leo menarik tangan N pelan hingga ke sudut ruang ganti, beberapa detik sebelum ruangan itu kembali ramai, Leo memeluk pinggang N erat dan merekatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. "Kau menari dengan sangat indah, kau makhluk tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Aku beruntung, bahagia dan bangga bisa memiliki kekasih yang selalu bekerja keras sepertimu." Bisiknya. "Aku akan mengatakan ini setiap kali aku bisa. Tapi yah, kau cantik, Hakyeonnie."

N merona. "A-aaah… T-Taekwoonie…" katanya sambil menutup wajahnya. "Untung saja kau tidak mengatakan itu semua di depan kamera tadi… ya Tuhan."

"Mungkin lain kali saja. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hubungan kita ini hanya tentang kau dan aku. Bukan untuk konsumsi _fans_. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Balas Leo mantap.

Tanpa beraba-aba, N langsung mengecup bibir Leo yang tepat berada di hadapannya. "K-kalau kau tidak melepaskanku sekarang, a-aku tidak akan memberimu 'jatah', kau tahu! Dasar Jung-mesum-Taekwoon!" protes N.

Leo terkekeh manis. "Kau tahu, Hakyeonnie?"

"apa?"

Leo melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengecup pipi N dengan cepat sebelum orang-orang kembali memenuhi ruang ganti itu. "Kau mungkin seringkali merasakan bahwa semua usahamu tidak cukup. Tapi setiap perjuangan yang telah kau lakukan sampai selesai, semuanya tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Akan ada imbalannya, bersabarlah."

N terpaku sejenak. "Aku, VIXX, dan _Starlights_ selalu percaya padamu."

.

VIXX memenangkan _Bonsang_ pada _Golden Disk Awards_ tahun 2017.

Penampilan dansa Cha Hakyeon menuai banyak pujian.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Kami mendapatkan penghargaan _Bonsang_ di _Golden Disk Awards_! Semua ini berkat _Starlights_ yang telah mendukung kami semua. Kami akan berjuang kembali di tahun ini, dan kuharap kita akan terus menciptakan momen bersama." Sapa N menghadap kamera.

Leo terus menerus menatap N yang terlihat lebih cerah dan bersemangat setelah menerima penghargaan itu. Tatapan itu seperti mengisyaratkan _'kubilang juga apa,'_ pada N.

"Hyung, kalau kalian mau melakukan 'itu' malam ini, tolong jangan berisik, ya." bisik Hongbin. Leo mengangguk geli. "Heh, kalian pasang saja _headset_ , pemalas."

"REAL V, VIXX! Terima kasih~"

.

.

.

 **END./**

 **A/N:** Cuma pengen bikin _one shot_ tentang VIXXTV episode 62 soalnya N keren pas dansa dan Leo menggemaskan pas ngambek. Maaf gaje (lagi-lagi gadang) haha. (N adalah _ultimate bias_ , dan Leo adalah _bias wrecker_. Aku bisa apa kalau ada episode mereka bareng begitu? :""""""((((( MAK ANAKMU BIKIN FIC BISA SEMALEM TAPI SKRIPSI KAGA /ehcurhat/plok) RnR juseyo? B"D kuy sambil lanjut ngetik _Sunkissed Delights_ …


End file.
